Thnks fr th mmrs
by Kingdom Hearts Rulez
Summary: 3years ago Kairi and her friends Iris and Namine only think of boys. Sora and his friends only think of one thing, girls. What happens 3 years later? Will they stay together or be ripped apart because of their thoughts?SxK RxN OCxOC second chappie comin!
1. Prolouge

**OK This is my first fan-fic EVER so please no flames!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; if I did I wouldn't be writing right now.**

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE 

Kairi, Namine, and Iris are best friends. They did almost everything together. They even got their weapons together. Kairi got a keyblade, Namine got a keyblade, and Iris was the odd one out. She already had a guitar that turned into a sword for some reason.

They were all 15. Kairi and Namine didn't sware a lot, but oooooo how wrong you would be if you said Iris didn't sware. They all had boyfriends except for Kairi. They all wore something different. Kairi was wearing her favorite dress. (**AN: well I don't know what it is. Is it a dress or a skirt? It's the KH2 whatever it is)** Namine was wearing her white dress. (**KH2)** Iris was wearing dark jeans and a black and silver guitar shirt. She was in a band being the lead singer and guitarist.

"Why the hell are we going to the freakin fast food place!?" Iris said. "It's because we're gonna get Kairi a boyfriend." Namine said. "Well y'know what? I'm gonna get me some Pepsi," Iris said. "See ya wouldn't wanna be ya!!!" She waved good-bye until she walked into a bus stop sign and took out her sword and started slashing away like there was no tomorrow. "WHO THE FUCK PUT THIS HERE!" That was all you could hear in the distance.

Sora, Roxas, and Isaac were all best friends and co-workers. They all worked at a fast food place. The place smelled like fattening, oily food but they seemed to manage. Roxas was Namine's boyfriend and Isaac was Iris's boyfriend. Sora was single. That was then this is now. 


	2. This is now

Here's the new chapter of Thnks Fr Th Mmrs. I know the last chapter was really short but bare with me here. Promise this will be longer!!!!!   
Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I wish I did.

**Chapter 2: This Is Now**

Three years passed after everything they had gone through. Iris was still in her band with Isaac and her friends. Namine and Roxas were still together and Sora and Kairi had just gotten together. In six weeks the band, The Keyblades were playing at the Destiny College Dance.

"Damn it," Iris screamed. "The fucking Dance is in six fucking weeks and we hadn't gotten any fucking practice!" "We couldn't!" The bass player, Mallari said. "The other bands probably will sound way better than us!" The keyboard player, Julia said doubtfully. "Don't lose hope dudes!" Said Isaac, who played the drums. You're right Isaac." Said Iris. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and they tried again. "Mallari the bass is out of tune! Tune it!" Iris said. Mallari tuned it and they played. They played until 10pm. They were off to start again the next day.

Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine were out shopping for some clothes for the dance. Namine was looking at a light blue dress; Kairi was looking at a light pink dress; Roxas was looking at a black tuxedo with a bowtie and Sora was looking at a plain black tuxedo. "Roxas, does this make me look fat?" Sora mimicked. "Ha, yes you do Sora!" Sora was expecting to hear Roxas, but Roxas's mouth didn't move at all. Sora turned around to see Kairi, hands on hips.

"I do?"

"Yes you do."

"I'm gonna run away, far away!"

"Sure."

"You hurt my feelings!"

"I sure did."

With that Sora ran and before leaving, bought the tux and ran away. "I wonder where Sora went." Said Roxas. Kari said, "He went no farther than the car." That explained some to Roxas.

As Mallari was tuning the bass, Julia was fixing up her keyboard, and Isaac was practicing his drumming, Iris had only thought about one thing, the dance. The performance had to be good. It needed choreography. Now. She had to think. Of course Isaac, Julia, and Mallari didn't know anything about how to choreograph. Iris needed something great. Awesome. Some thing finally clicked in her head. "HAHAHHAHAHA I know!!!!!!!" everyone stared as if she were crazy. "SOMEONE GET ME A FRIKKIN PIEACE OF PAPER!!!!!" Julia tripped trying to get it while mallari walked to the paper while kicking Julia as she was down. It looked like a small, riot. Isaac threw his toms at them both, one at Julia and one at Mallari. Iris just had to get the paper herself. She drew away. Drawing almost every plan. She had finished all they needed now was to practice.

Kairi, Roxas, and Namine paid for their new stuff and looked near the car for Sora. He wasn't there. They almost panicked but then saw him walking around. They snuck up on him and suddenly…"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" the store manager looked up for some maniac crying or something she was about to call the cops except she didn't care.  
_three weeks left_

Iris practiced these different songs they all learned. She gave the signal to Julia to start sound effects, Isaac to start beating the drums, then Mallari with the bass. She then started playing herself. She sang with the most beautiful rock voice in Isaac's case. There were few weeks left. They didn't know how to deal with this pressure. They had of course made albums but this was unusually well, pressuring. They would sing and kinda dance in front of ALL the people that they knew. This was their first "concert". This was why they were so pressured.

Three weeks past…. This is the dance

**A/N: sry it took so long first I had a science project then too much hw then omg another project, math (god dam u math) and th next chappie is gonna be all on th dance th one after that isn't as awesome I guess im thinking bout that one well see u next time!!!!  
kingdomheartsrulez…OUT**


	3. Rockzz and rollzz

Here's the third chapter to Thnks Fr Th Mmrs. Enjoi!!!!!!!!   
DISCLAIMER:I don't own any of the songs, or Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2. OK? OK.  
Ok this part is on the rocky rock songs the next one is gonna be on the stupid slooooow dance. O and by the way thnks to R o x a s g o e s q u a c k for getting me well encouraged n all that. THNKS!!!!!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT!!!!!!!!!! DUDE!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Iris screamed right before the concert or whatever. They were all over pressured. (As I keep saying) Someone of the students had to climb up on stage and give Iris a Pepsi to calm her down. It was finally the time for the Keyblades to go on. Iris spoke now. "YO PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone replied "YOOOOOOOOOO" Iris said, " YO, now what I want you dudes to do is when I scream anything out, not in the song I'll switch to sloooooooow dancing o so boring"

The Keyblades left to backstage. Iris told them the plans and they went back onstage. Except for Iris. The crazed fans wondered where she was but were then distracted by the sudden sound effects, (Julia was doing this) then the guitar and so on with the drums. Then a beautiful voice came from nowhere.

I'm gonna make you bend and break  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show, let the good times roll, let the good times roll   
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that makes these words come to life  
"Who does he think he is"  
If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys 

Fingers sliding on the fret board. Wrists twisting in motion to get the right sounds to the drums. Suddenly Iris appeared out of nowhere from the top of some stairs I guess. Smoke came pouring from those possible stairs.

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories   
See he tastes like you only sweeter  
wooooooooah

I'm looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
Is always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look through the past (look into the past)  
One night stand   
One night stand, OH!

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah! And one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

SEE he tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter

They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers in hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes   
I'm a liner away from  
Getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh) 

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter 

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories   
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter 

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter 

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories   
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter!

One song ended they were all ready for the next this time they all stayed put. When Iris told Julia to hit the keyboard she noticed Julia wasn't there. She yelled in the microphone very angrily "NO THIS ISNT SLOW BORING DANCY WANCY TIME BUT HOLD ON I HAFTA FIND SOME MORON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She checked backstage. Nope. She checked but knocked on the door first in the bathroom. NOPE. Dressing room? NO they didn't have one!!! GOD DAMNED DUMB BLONDE!!!! (A/N: no offense but she is one you hafta admit) "What?" said a voice. Julia if that's you I am going to smash your head open. "Yea it's me." Iris had a fire in her eyes that made her look like a devil. That was either high or drunk. On Pepsi.

After that encounter Julia had a cut on her forehead. But they just kept on playin the songs! "This song is called This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race." Said Isaac. "You dudes ready!?" "YEAHHHHHHHH" said the audience" one kid shouted "YEAH BOYEEEEEEEEEEE" but they didn't care.

I am an arms dealer   
Fitting you with weapons in the form of words  
And don't really care which side wins  
As long as the room keeps singing   
That's just the business I'm in

This ain't a scene, its a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, its a god damn arms race   
This ain't a scene, its a god damn arms race  
I'm not a shoulder to cry on  
But, I digress

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh-so intricate,  
oh-so intricate oh so intricate yeah!

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh-so intricate,  
oh-so intricate OH SO INTRICATe yeah.

I wrote the gospel on giving up  
You look pretty sinking  
But the real bombshells have already sunk  
Prima-donnas of the gutter  
At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep  
Crashing not like hips or cars,  
No, more like p-p-p-p-p-parties

This ain't a scene, its a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, its a god damn arms race   
This ain't a scene, its a god damn arms race

This ain't a scene, its a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, its a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, its a god damn arms race

Bandwagons full please catch another

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh-so intricate,  
oh-so intricate oh so intricate yeah!

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh-so intricate,  
oh-so intricate OH SO INTRICATe yeah. (Solo goes on)

All the boys who the dance floor didn't love  
And the girls who's lips couldn't move fast enough  
Sing, until your lungs give out

This ain't a scene, its a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, its a god damn arms race  
(Now you)  
This ain't a Scene, its a god damn arms race  
(Wear out the groove)  
This ain't a Scene, its a god damn arms race  
(Sing out loud)  
This ain't a Scene, its a god damn arms race  
(Oh, oh)

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh-so intricate

"OK NOW SLOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW DANNNNCEEEEEE PEOPLEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Everyone just did the really booooooooooooring dance.

Ok that's all folkzz. Kingdom Hearts Rulez, OUT!!!


End file.
